Even In Sickness
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Ferb wakes up to find Phineas being ill. He does whatever he can to help him feel better... even though he's not feeling well himself. Brotherly love only and a bit of sister care as well.


**Was inspired to write this. :) Just some brotherly love and fluff and a little sister love as well... nothing more, nothing less. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>Ferb awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, and felt like something was different in the room. He almost never wakes up in the middle of the night because of the fact that he's a deep sleeper. But for some reason, something in the room seemed off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. After getting them adjusted to the dark he started looking around the room. Well, Perry is right next to him, the toolboxes were in the right place, Phineas's bed was empty, the closet door was shut, the- Wait! Where was Phineas?<p>

Ferb looked back at the bed and noticed the covers were thrown back, as if Phineas got out of bed in haste. That's when Ferb heard the sounds of someone being sick in the bathroom across the hall. Ferb remembered Phineas mentioning something during dinner about his stomach feeling weird. They both figured it might have been something to do with the fumes they accidently breathed in during one of their inventions. Evidently, it was much more then that.

Ferb hastily pushed back his own covers and hopped out of bed to investigate. He would usually just go back to sleep and let his mom or dad take care of this, but they were out of town for the night. And knowing Candace, watching her brother being sick would probably just make her sick as well. So it was now up to Ferb to check on his sick little brother.

He peeked into the bathroom and saw his brother clutching the sides of the toilet and choking up whatever vomit he had left. Each time Phineas had a chance to breath, he would moan and cough. Ferb felt bad for him, vomiting was probably the vilest and hardest thing your body has to do. He kneeled down next to Phineas and began rubbing his back and keeping his forehead up and out of the toilet.

Phineas took in another breath before heaving again. Ferb just kept his cool hand on Phineas's hot head, while using his other hand to rub his back. After a minute or so of just listening to his younger brother breathing hard, Phineas turned his head and spoke weakly,

"I think I'm done…"

Ferb nodded and stood up to grab a small paper cup. He filled it up with water and handed it to Phineas. Phineas took the water and sloshed it around in his mouth. After he spit the water into the toilet, he flushed it and went to stand back up. Ferb saw Phineas looking a little bit unsteady on his feet, so he grabbed his younger brother's arm and put it around his neck. Phineas smiled up at his brother as the two of them walked back into their room.

Once Phineas was sitting on his own bed, he looked up to Ferb and asked,

"Could I have some ginger ale, please?"

Ferb nodded and exited the room. He walked cautiously down the stairs and tried not to gasp when his feet hit the cold tiles in the kitchen. He flipped on the light, blinked a couple of times and opened up the refrigerator. He took out a can of ginger ale and popped open the top. After he poured it in a glass, Ferb heard someone walking into the kitchen. He peeked around the open refrigerator door and saw his older sister standing groggily in the entrance. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled,

"Ferb it's two in the morning… why are you up?"

"Phineas is sick," Ferb answered, "I'm getting him something to drink."

Candace frowned, "Oh no, really? Poor Phineas… of all the times for mom not to be here."

Ferb shrugged, "I'm managing…"

"You need me to do anything?"

Ferb shook his head as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go back to bed. Holler if you need me, okay?"

Ferb gave her a thumb up as she turned to walk back upstairs. After she left, Ferb had this weird feeling now in his stomach. He rolled his eyes and mumbled as he grabbed a straw and put it in the cup,

"Bloody…"

When he walked back upstairs, he was surprised to find Phineas out of his own bed, and curled up in Ferb's. Phineas peeked up at him and moaned,

"I hope you don't mind… your bed is closer the bathroom."

Ferb nodded and handed him the glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks bro…"

Phineas took a few sips of the sweet drink and set the cup on the nightstand. Ferb went to settle in Phineas's bed, when his younger brother spoke up,

"Ferb I'm freezing… can you stay with me tonight?"

Ferb smiled and nodded at his brother. After he crawled in next to Phineas, he was surprised to find his bed filled with heat... body heat to be exact. Ferb put a hand up to Phineas's forehead and frowned when he felt how hot it was. Phineas groaned as he sunk under the covers and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Ferb put his arm around Phineas's back and closed his eyes. It would be hard to fall back asleep with the bed being so hot, but keeping Phineas comfortable is Ferb's biggest goal right now.

Ferb dozed off for about twenty minutes, before he felt a rush of cool air hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Phineas retreating towards the bathroom. That's when Ferb felt his stomach feeling far from well. He ignored his nauseous feeling, as he climbed out of bed and darted to the bathroom to help his brother. Phineas was back to leaning over the toilet and being violently ill. Ferb had no idea what to do, other then rub Phineas's back and hold his forehead up once again.

Phineas began making choking noises, which made Ferb put a hand to his own mouth. No, not now... Phineas needed him now, just a little bit longer. After another minute of throwing up, Phineas gave Ferb a nod, which meant he was done and would like some water. Ferb stood up and filled up a clean paper cup with water and handed it to Phineas. After the toilet was flushed, Ferb helped his younger brother to his feet and helped him back into bed. Once Phineas was tucked back in, Ferb sped walked back to the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as he leaned over the toilet, the sickness kicked in.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, but soon he began to make uncontrollable making loud gagging and coughing noises. The last thing he wanted was for Phineas to get out of bed to help him, he needed his rest right now. As he leaned over the toilet once more to relieve himself, the bathroom door opened and someone walked in. Ferb had his eyes tightly shut, but as soon as he felt a soft hand on his back, he knew it was Candace.

She began rubbing his back and speaking soothingly to him. Ferb felt comforted as he continued being sick. Soon enough, it was over. He gulped and looked up at Candace,

"Are you ready for some water?" she asked,

Ferb nodded and soon enough, he had a cold cup of water in his hand. After he swished the water around in his mouth, he spit and flushed the toilet. Candace then helped him to his feet and lead him back into his room. Usually he would've refused the help, but since he's seeing stars and feeling dizzy, he gladly accepted it. Once they reached the room, they found Phineas still in Ferb's bed, but with the covers pushed down to his feet. His arm was over his forehead as he spoke,

"You sick too, Ferb?"

Ferb groaned as he crawled back in bed. He went to pull the covers up, but Phineas moaned at him,

"Leave them down! I'm burning up under them."

Candace shook her head as she pulled the covers up, "If you want that fever to break, you'll have to stay bundled, Phin."

After she tucked the boys back in bed, she kissed each of their hot foreheads and wished them goodnight. Ferb snuggled back down when he felt Phineas's foot nudge him,

"Hey, Ferb... I know we're doing tomorrow."

Ferb groaned, "Sleep?"

"Well, yeah but we're also going to make a cure so no one has to throw up again... EVER. It's just plain nasty."

Ferb chuckled and closed his eyes again. Even during sickness, Phineas was able to make Ferb smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the only ending I could think of. lol, oh well. It's not really that good, but I decided to write it anyway. So, any thoughts? NO FLAMES! Thanks for reading! XD Review?<strong>


End file.
